


Kingfucker Chronicles

by Tarash



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Kvothe is a cockslut, M/M, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: A couple of short porny ficlets.
Relationships: Kvothe/Felurian, Kvothe/Tempi (Kingkiller Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Kvothe is an unreliable narrator, clearly all these stories are 100% canon compliant :p.

"I won't teach you the Lethani," Tempi tells him kindly.  
  
"That's okay," Kvothe replies. He only started asking Tempi about the way of the Lethani because that's the only thing Tempi will say more than two words about. "I was more curious about other aspects of Adem culture."  
  
Tempi doesn't reply, but not in a bad way, Kvothe assumes.  
  
"How do the Adem feel about women having sex with women? And men with men?" Kvothe asks.  
  
Tempi blinks. "It's no different than when women have sex with men."  
  
Kvothe grins. "If only more people could think like you do." He edges closer to the taller, bigger, stronger man. "How do _you_ feel about men having sex with men?"  
  
"I told you," Tempi says. "It's no different than a woman having sex with a man."  
  
Kvothe sighs. Time to stop being subtle. He reaches out to palm Tempi's groin, smiling up at him. "How do you feel about _you_ having sex with _me_?" he asks, massaging Tempi's dick pointedly.  
  
"Oh, I think I'd like that," Tempi replies, his hips jerking forward.  
  
Kvothe smiles as he keeps massaging Tempi's cock. It feels promisingly thick, and he can't wait to suck it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Felurian pins his wrists against the forest floor, smiling down at him. "I can have my way with you?" she purrs.  
  
"Uh huh," Kvothe replies, his cock already so hard it feels like it's going to burst. "Anything."   
  
Her grin widens, and Kvothe feels something slick press against his asshole. He moans as it pushes in deeper, harder, filling him up.   
  
Despite his many sexual conquests, no one has ever actually fucked his ass. Now he's wondering why he never let anyone do it before. "Oh yes, that feels so good."   
  
It continues to feel good, then it feels even _better_ when Felurian's cock - or maybe she magicked up something else, she's a fairy and Kvothe's not questioning anything that feels so amazing - thrusts in harder and faster.   
  
He comes embarrassingly quickly, coming all over his own stomach, but Felurian just keeps on fucking him and Kvothe keeps begging for her to keep going. He definitely feels like he's losing his mind from the sheer pleasure, but what a way to go.  
  
When Felurian finally slides out of him and lets go of his wrists, Kvothe can't tell for how long they've fucked. She looks satisfied, at least. "how did you like that, my Kvothe?"   
  
"Best anal sex ever," he replies, gently sitting up. "I mean, also my first anal sex ever, but it was pretty good."  
  
She stares at him, her eyes wide. "you tell me a fairy story, my kvothe! the way you moaned and writhed and begged under my touch. you begged to be held down and fucked harder. that is not how a virgin man behaves!"   
  
Kvothe lets out a huff. "Hey, not all men are like that! Some of us just spent so much time enjoying ourselves sucking cock we never got round to being fucked, okay, and I refuse to be ashamed of that!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Look," Kvothe said, "I know you're fae. I know you're using a glamour. I can handle it."   
  
Felurian laughed her sweet little laugh. "but don't you know how many men I've driven insane?"  
  
"But I had sex with you already," Kvothe replied. "And it didn't drive me mad."   
  
Her smile grew wider. Wider than it should. "the sex is not how I've driven men insane, my kvothe."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"it's a shame. I was almost starting to like you, my kvothe, but if you want to know what my true form looks like, I will reveal it to you," she said, stepping back from him.   
  
The first thing to change was her skin, from silvery white to an everchanging whirl of greens and blues and turquoises, in patterns that were giving Kvothe a headache. Then her limbs elongated, growing thicker as arms and legs became thick tentacles.   
  
The Felurian he knew was gone, replaced by a creature he could barely stand to look at.  
  
So Kvothe closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There was fear coiled tight in his stomach, but below that was something else.  
  
Desire.  
  
Felurian was _very_ good at sex. He'd lost his anal virginity to her and hadn't looked back. The toys she used to drive him to the brink of insanity had him begging for more.  
  
"So, have you ever fucked anyone with those tentacles?" he asked. "Because I think I want to try."


End file.
